Primeros pasos
by anira22
Summary: Spoilers de HBP!¿Qué ocurre después del primer beso entre Harry y Ginny? Todos queremos saber qué le dijo Harry a Ginny en su paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, perteneces a una señora inglesa, llamada J.K.Rowling a quien respeto, admiro, y alabo por haber creado esta gran historia para el disfrute de muchos.

_La criatura que tenía en el pecho rugió en triunfo, y él bajó el rostro, sonrió a Ginny y, sin decir una palabra, señaló el agujero del retrato. Necesitaba un largo paseo por los terrenos, durante el cual (si tenían tiempo) podrían comentar el partido._

Harrry notaba el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra el pecho mientras descendía por las escaleras, si no se sintiera tan feliz incluso esa sensación podría haber sido dolorosa, pero no lo era. Tenía a Ginny con él, y aunque todavía no habían hablado (y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacerlo) de la "nueva" situación se sentía más feliz de lo que podía recordar.

Cuando Harry descendió el último escalón del primer piso, Ginny tiró de él y le hizo girar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues….me pareció que sería buena idea dar un paseo por los jardines y eh -Harry no sabía cómo poner en palabras el dilema que tenía dentro, pues aunque se habían besado, era él quien se había lanzado sobre ella, aunque cómo el monstruo le recordó, ella le abrazó primero, y no había parecido que el beso le disgustara. Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato pensando y se puso rojo al pensar que Ginny le había estado mirando durante unos segundos durante los cuales, seguro, había parecido un completo idiota.…..- Bueno, quiero decir que ummmmm….. ¿Podríamos discutir la situación?-añadió cada vez más preocupado pues Ginny lo miraba con una mueca graciosa y la ceja izquierda graciosamente levantada.

Un grupo de estudiantes ruidosos pasó cerca de ellos y Ginny abandonó su mueca y la cambio por una expresión que hablaba de una profunda decisión.

-Iremos al jardín Harry-añadió ella poniéndose enfrente de él y sacudiendo sus manos- pero no hay nada que discutir por mi parte- Harry se puso tenso y sintió como si le hubiesen echado mil litros de agua helada por encima. Ginny siguió al ver la cara tensa de Harry- pero serás, tú- dijo señalando con el dedo a su pecho- el que hable. Durante muchos años he sido yo la que se ponía colorada, la que tartamudeaba, y la que no podía hablar cuando estabas cerca; es agradable ver que han cambiado las tornas.

Sonrió, y tiró de su mano hacia el jardín.

-Vamos.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a los setos en donde Harry recordaba haber descubierto que Hagrid era en realidad, un semi gigante. Había un banco de piedra, pero no se sentaron, estaba demasiado nervioso como para permanecer quieto, Ginny tampoco tenía pinta de querer sentarse y permanecía de pie junto a él con el rostro serio y expectante girado hacia el suyo, su mano derecha aún sostenía la de Harry, que sintió cómo si se le nublase el cerebro.

-Yo... Bueno…. Esto………- Ya está, parecía un imbécil, al menos con Cho había conseguido salir una vez, miró a los ojos de Ginny y pensó que sería mucho más fácil agachar la cabeza y volver a besarla que empezar a hablar y pedirle lo que en realidad quería, que fuese su novia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry- Su voz no era dura, sino suave, le había hecho la pregunta como si fuera un niño al que podía herir si le hablaba con mucha brusquedad, aunque cuando Harry levantó la vista, pensó que la niña que tenía miedo de ser herida, era ella misma ante la respuesta de él; Harry recordó entonces la carta de San Valentín de segundo curso y los comentarios jocosos de Ron acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana, y sintió que la niebla se disipaba.

-Porque me gustas. Me gustas mucho, en realidad - Por fin había encontrado las palabras, lo había dicho con una voz suave pero seria, y estaba seguro de que había dejado de parecer un imbécil ante los ojos de ella. Ginny lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

-Tú también me gustas muchos- Harry tragó saliva al ver que el rostro de Ginny se acercaba al suyo al decir estas palabras, y por segunda vez en esa noche, se besaron. Fue un beso muy corto, casi una declaración de intenciones.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-soltó Harry nada más separarse, y antes de que ella diera una contestación siguió hablando- pero no quiero que salgas conmigo en plan citas o a Hogsmeade los fines de semana…- ella volvía a tener la ceja izquierda levantada pero esta vez no había diversión en su rostro y sin pararse a pensar en lo que pudiera estar cociendo en su retorcido cerebro de chica, Harry siguió hablando- quiero decir que no quiero que salgamos sólo en ciertas ocasiones, quiero que seas mi novia todo el tiempo-Al terminar de decir esto Harry comprobó que la otra ceja de Ginny se había puesto a la altura de su hermana de la izquierda, y parecía que estuviera lo que estuviese cocinando hace unos segundos en su cerebro había volado del horno, pero esta petición de Harry parecía haberla dejado en profundo estado de shock.

Al cabo de unos segundos Ginny despertó de su sorpresa y para sorpresa de Harry se levantó sobre las puntillas de los pies y empezó a besarlo como nunca lo había besado una chica, al principio Harry se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras cogía a Ginny por la cintura y le devolvía el beso. Debieron pasar unos minutos en los que Harry pareció que había perdido toda la noción de espacio y tiempo, pues cuando se separaron no sabía muy bien dónde estaba ni qué hora era, pero era muy consciente de la humedad que los labios de Ginny habían dejado sobre los suyos, o del olor de su pelo, o del sabor de su boca, o el del sonido de sus respiraciones que ahora chocaban la una contra la otra. Ginny habló en un susurro.

-Claro que quiero- y al terminar de decir esto volvió a besarlo suavemente en los labios, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo. La reacción de Harry fue de devolver el beso, Ginny le pasó su brazo por debajo del brazo de Harry y el otro alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos, pero no lo hizo Harry que seguía besándola con los ojos entreabiertos y los párpados caídos, mirarla mientras se besaban, era como comprobar que no estaba en un sueño.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

sandrasg09, gracias por recordármelo, tienes toda la razón, se me había pasado, jejeje, muchas gracias por tus críticas constructivas, y créedme, prefiero tener críticas destructivas incluso, a no tenerlas. Me encantó tu fic de "amarte así, harricito", deduzco que eres española, like me. Jejeje, tienes que hacer más comedias, de verdad.

La noche ya había caído cuando Harry y Ginny, que misteriosamente habían conseguido sentarse en el banco de piedra hacía rato sin saber cómo lo habían conseguido sin despegarse, se separaron después de estar largo rato besándose.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a la sala común- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- yo… me gustaría pillar a Ron despierto, y sobrio a ser posible, no quiero pensar en las cantidades de cerveza de mantequilla que habrán corrido ya, arriba en la fiesta.

-¿Te preocupa mucho lo que piense mi hermano?-Ginny se veía algo molesta- Te recuerdo que él nunca ha dado su aprobación a nadie que no fueras tú.

Harry metió los dedos por debajo de los cristales de las gafas y se frotó los ojos suavemente.

-Ya. Ya lo se. Pero… ¿sabes? Yo soy su mejor amigo, y él el mío y…..- Se volvió para mirarla y no resistió la tentación de darle un beso más, aunque fue corto- debe estar sorprendido, y quizás esa sorpresa pase después a enfado y quiero estar ahí para explicarle…

-Pero, ¿por qué iba a enfadarse Harry?- Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con las manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, él la rodeó con un brazo.-Además, explicarle el qué.

-Bueno, explicarle como es que de la noche a la mañana descubre que entre su mejor amigo y su hermana hay algo, puede que esté pensando que esto viene de antes y yo no le he dicho nada, nada de nada.

No podía hablar con él de ti, es difícil no tener el apoyo de tu mejor amigo cuando te gusta una chica y ella está con otro- Ginny levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry le sonrió.

-Lo de Dean acabó. Olvídalo.-Ginny se reincorporó y miró a las rodillas de Harry, dónde él tenia ahora una mano. Estuvo un buen rato callada antes de volver a hablar-Yo… me porté fatal aquella tarde, cuando nos sorprendisteis a Dean y a mí enro…

-Ya, ya me acuerdo-dijo Harry, tenía una extraña mueca en la cara.

-Bueno, pues esa tarde… no me importó que Ron me encontrara, pero tú…..tú nunca me habías mirado así y pensé…. Que estabas de acuerdo con Ron en que no estaba bien que Dean me be…-Harry carraspeó, Ginny sonrió y continuó-…sara, ¿sabes? Por más que carraspees no va a cambiar el hecho de que Dean y yo estuvimos juntos. He dicho que lo olvides.-Harry la miró de soslayo, visiblemente convencido de que era verdad que ahora él y Ginny estaban juntos, pero seguía molestándole recordar que ella había besado a otro.

-Pensé que me mirabas con mala cara por besar a un chico en los pasillos…

-Estaba muerto de celos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas y lo peor, es que me di cuenta de que yo no te gustaba a ti. Ya no. Ya no te avergonzabas delante de mí, ya no te ponías roja, ya nada de nada, todo era "Ay Harry, lo siento, pero voy con Dean"-Harry dijo esto imitando la vocecilla de Ginny- "Ay Harry lo siento, ya os veré en Hogsmeade, es que he quedado con Dean"- Ella le pegó en el brazo y él se lo frotó- "Dean, Dean y Dean", era de lo único que hablabas- Ahora parecía enfadado.

-Eso no es verdad, hablaba de quiditch.

-Sí, pero en el equipo estaba Dean, con lo cual-dijo esto puntualizando como si fuese un profesor que enseña la lección a sus alumnos- ni siquiera entonces te lo quitabas de la cabeza.

Ginny se rió. –Eres idiota- Le giró la cara con una mano y lo besó en los labios, parecía un niño pequeño a quien se le acabara de negar un capricho especialmente deseado-Un idiota con novia.

Ginny se levantó como un resorte y tiró de Harry hacia arriba ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, una vez de pie, le pasó los brazos por la nuca y se colgó de él balanceándose adelante y atrás.

-Vamos a subir a la sala común- paró de hablar y le dio un beso mientras Harry se hacía todavía, el molesto distraídamente- Tú vas a hablar con mi hermano, y a arreglar vuestros asuntos. Mientras yo…

-¿Tú qué? Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos con expresión fingidamente acusadora.

Giny sonrió maliciosamente- Yo, Harry Potter, voy a contarle todo a Hermione Granger, quien seguro, está esperando noticias nuestras. Si te sirve de consuelo, Hermione lo…. Intuía. Me dijo que creía que yo te gustaba, al principio no quería hacerme ilusiones- Ginny comprobó que la fingida distracción de Harry había desaparecido y que contaba con su total atención- pero luego…. Bueno, fue inevitable, ella inistía e insitía, y yo cada vez le ponía las cosas más difíciles a De….- Ginny se paró por un momento, miró a Harry e hizo un gesto con la mano

-…QuienTúSabes…-ante esto Harry soltó una carcajada que habría rivalizado con las de Sirius- Al final, corté con el innombrable- Miró a Harry quien ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja- pero no me pareció que lo que decía Hermione fuera verdad, en Quiditch no me hacías caso, no hablabas conmigo ni como amigo ni como capitán, así que, bueno, perdí las esperanzas y creo que Hermione también lo hizo, porque dejó de insistirme en que me acercara a ti.

-Ella dejó de insistirte a ti, para lanzarme indirectas a mí. Y sí, me sirve de consuelo saber que le pusiste las cosas difíciles a Quien tú ya sabes cuando pensaste que tenías una oportunidad conmigo, aunque, por otro lado, es lógico….- Dijo Harry fingiendo otra vez estar distraído mirándose las uñas, como si la conversación no le interesara en absoluto.

-¡Oh!-dijo Ginny riendo y alejando a Harry empujándolo con las manos en el pecho- Eso ha sonado tremendamente pedante, Harry.

Harry se rió, tiró de las manos de ella y volvió a envolverla con sus brazos iniciando un beso que duraría varios minutos. Cuando se separaron Harry vio que Ginny tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y supuso que la sesión de besos del día había concluido, no podía decirle a Ginny que estaba preocupado por lo que pensaría Ron, y luego presentarle a éste a su hermana de esta guisa. Aunque un besito más……

Entraron en el castillo debajo de la capa invisible, a Ginny le hizo mucha gracia pues ella nunca había sido tapada con la capa de invisibilidad, no paró de hacerle cosquillas a Harry, de molestar a los cuadros o de despertar a las armaduras cuando tenía oportunidad, Harry tuvo que frenarla una vez porque intentó darle una patada en el trasero a la Sr Norris. Aunque de vez en cuando, olvidaba las travesuras y acorralaba a Harry contra alguna pared donde terminaba besándolo como si no fueran a tener un mañana.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, después de que la señora gorda les dedicara su sonrisa más socarrona, Harry no se sorprendió al ver allí a Hermione y a Ron, quien por primera vez, y seguramente debido a las cantidades ingentes de cerveza de mantequilla que debía de haber ingerido aquella noche, se veía en apuros para mantener a raya a las piezas de ajedrez de Hermione, que acosaban y atacaban a las piezas de Ron, que parecían de hecho, tan ebrias como él.

No obstante, cuando Ron giró la cabeza y los vio en la entrada de la sala común, pareció que se despejaba milagrosamente, miró a las manos unidas de Ginny y Harry (quien le soltó la mano como si quemara), y para desgracia de Harry, no dejó de notar los sonrosados labios de Ginny cuando esta pasaba por su lado en dirección a Hermione, quien por el contrario, sonreía a su amiga con auténtica felicidad en el corazón. Harry deseó que Ron lo mirara a él también de esa manera, bueno, de manera menos afeminada, pero sí que le sonriera abiertamente y que se alegrara por la nueva condición que convertía a Harry en chico-no-disponible-de-la- escuela… pero Harry comprendió que eso no iba a suceder, lo de las manos no parecía importarle, pero después de las sesiones intensivas de besos que Ron había mantenido con Lavender, Ron sabía lo que los labios de Ginny significaban, y significaban que su amigo, era amigo muerto. Harry tragó saliva; Ron, parecía más alto que nunca y las orejas estaban tan rojas que parecían a punto de estallar. Mala señal.

Pero Ron se balanceó peligrosamente después de que Ginny le apartara de un empujón cuando trataba de coger la mano de Harry y conducirlo al sofá que había enfrente del tablero. Para alivio de Harry, Ron volvía a parecer ebrio, y menos peligroso, aunque tenía las orejas moradas de tan rojas como se le habían puesto hacía un minuto. Hermione y Ron volvieron a colocarse delante del tablero y Harry se sentó en el sofá con Ginny muy pegada a él.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, a Harry le apretaba la corbata, Ginny y Hermione parecían ajenas a esta tensión y estaban visiblemente cómodas con aquel silencio, para alivio de Harry, Hermione debió comprender que él no estaba cómodo porque fue la primera en romper la quietud dirigiéndose a él.

-¡Tu primer año de capitán y campeón! Estarás contento, Harry- Harry sonrió.

-Me hubiese gustado jugar. Pero da igual, lo importante es que hemos ganado.

-Sí, Ginny estuvo magnífica. ¿No te lo ha contado?- Hermione paró y alentó a un peón hacia delante, Ron no se daba cuenta de que, o hacía algo pronto, o ese peón pronto se convertiría en otra despiadada reina.

-No, no hemos hablado del partido.

-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo entonces?- Ron confirmó las sospechas de Harry, por fin había hablado, y arrastraba las palabras signo inequívoco de que había bebido de más.

- ¿Tú qué crees Ron?-Dijo Ginny molesta- jugando a los gobstones idiota.-Ginny hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y llevando la mano a la cara de Harry lo obligó a girarla para darle un beso descaradamente.

-¡Oi!- Ahora Ron se había levantado aunque no impresionaba mucho pues se balanceaba de un lado a otro- ¡es mi mejor amigo!

-¡Es mi novio!- Le contestó Ginny levantándose también y hablando como si le hablara a un mono.

-¡Es mi hermana pequeña!- Ahora Ron le reprochaba a Harry, Harry pensó que le pegaría, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Ron volvió a sentarse- podrías habérmelo contado, ¿sabes? ¿Qué salías con mi hermana?- parecía decepcionado y Harry pensó que habría preferido un puñetazo.

-No salíamos Ron- dijo Harry hablando calmadamente con su amigo, como disculpándose- Bueno, me gustaba desde hacía tiempo, pero hemos empezado a salir esta noche, no te he ocultado nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Te gustaba y no me lo dijiste!- Ron volvía a levantar la voz.

-Sabía que te lo tomarías mal. ¡Tenía miedo de perderte como amigo!

-Pues no te ha dado tanto miedo cuando esta tarde le has metido tu Elegida lengua hasta la garganta…

-¡Pero tú me has dado tu consentimiento después! ¡Has inclinado la cabeza!- ahora los dos estaban levantados, inclinados sobre el tablero de ajedrez uno a cada lado, mientras Hermione miraba a un lado y al otro como en un parido de tenis.

-¡No, no te lo he dado! ¡Solo estaba demasiado sorprendido! ¡Te has aprovechado de…!

-¡BASTA YA!- Todos miraron hacia atrás, era Ginny- Harry no se ha aprovechado de nadie, y sí, tú les has dado tu consentimiento.

-¡¿Cuándo! ¡¿A ver! –Ron tenía las manos en las caderas, desafiante, ahora era Harry el que parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis, pues miraba a su ahora novia y a su quizás ex mejor amigo con evidente ansiedad.

-Cuando has preferido conservar esa Copa de quiditch.

Podrías haber elegido lanzársela a la cabeza a Harry, pero no lo has hecho- Harry abrió la boca, posiblemente, para decirle a Ginny que no le diera ideas a su hermano, pero Ginny lo calló. Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Ronald…- Ginny ahora hablaba con un tono meloso, como el de una niña pequeña, y Harry sospechó, que siendo la pequeña en una familia de siete hermanos, todos varones menos ella, esa no era la primera vez que Ginny usaba ese tono con alguno de sus hermanos- Ron… se que a veces nos llevamos mal, es normal, pero… -miró a Harry con complicidad como si fuera a lanzar una bomba o algo peor- ¿tú me quieres verdad?

Ron parecía sorprendido, y sin palabras y Harry supo que Ginny estaba ganando la batalla y sintió ganas de reír.

-¿No quieres lo mejor para mí? ¿Eh?-Harry miró a Ron y sintió de ganas de decirle un ¿Eh? también él.

-Claro que quiero lo mejor para ti, yo… me alegro, de verdad- Ahora miraba a Harry- Es sólo que pensaba que me lo habíais ocultado, que me habíais mentido-. Los cuatro volvieron a caer en silencio, esta vez cómodo. Ron mató al peón de Hermione y en tres jugadas ya le había hecho jaque mate. Hermione soltó un gritito de frustración, Harry imaginaba que Hermione debía haberse sentido contentísima tan cerca de la victoria, al fin y al cabo jamás le había ganado una sola partida a Ron; era muy agradable estar allí, con sus dos mejores amigos, que ahora volvían a llevarse bien, y con Ginny a su lado, quien de vez en cuando le sonreía, le pasaba los dedos por encima de la mano o le acariciaba distraídamente la nuca provocándole escalofríos.

Debían ser más de la una de la madrugada, cuando Ginny se levantó e instó a Hermione a irse a la cama, Harry notó que ella quería besarlo, pero Ginny se limitó a sonreírle como diciéndole que ya habían provocado mucho a Ron por una noche.

Le habló desde las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

-No vayas a irte mañana al desayuno sin mí, Potter.

-No pensaba-dijo sonriendo- mañana el colegio será un hervidero de chismes sobre tú y yo, y quiero alimentarlos un poco, Weasley.

-Llévate a ese-Dijo Hermione señalando hacia Ron, quien parecía demasiado soñoliento como para irse sólo a la cama.

Ginny le sonrió y Harry le guiñó un ojo a modo de despedida.

Levantó a Ron del suelo, y lo ayudó a subir al dormitorio de los chicos, donde le ayudó a acostarse.

Harry le llenó un vaso de agua y se fue hacia su cama, cuando abrías las cortinas, oyó a Ron murmurar.

-Te quiero, tío

Harry sonrió- Y yo a ti.

Se metió en la cama, y se quitó las gafas dispuesto a soñar con su ahora novia. Novia.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

Harry se despertó demasiado temprano aquel domingo, cualquiera diría que se había acostado pronto… los nervios y las ganas de volver a ver (y besar) a Ginny no lo dejaban dormir. Tendió la mano hacia su mesilla para ponerse las gafas, se vistió y bajó a la sala común con la idea de estar con Ginny, pero cuando descendió las escaleras comprobó que la sala común estaba todavía vacía, debían de ser las ocho y media de la mañana y ni los de primero parecían tener ganas de levantarse.

Se quedó allí pensando que había sido un estúpido al creer que Ginny tampoco podría dormir, era evidente que Ginny ya había tenido otros novios y que el actual, o sea él, no le quitaba el sueño. Se quedó mirando la escalera de las chicas…. Quizás si usara la saeta de fuego podría llegar arriba y despertarla. No, ya tenía suficiente con las detenciones de Snape como para que le pillara alguna otra chica y Mcgonagall lo castigara también por intentar colarse en el dormitorio prohibido, se puso colorado sólo de pensarlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Probablemente nadie se levantaría hasta dentro de una hora, y tampoco podía pedirle a la primera chica que bajase que subiera a despertar a Ginny. De repente se estiró y sonrió.

-Kreacher-susurró.

Hubo un plop y el elfo doméstico apareció delante de Harry con las bolsas de los ojos hinchadas manifestando que le acababan de despertar. Hizo una profunda reverencia mientras miraba con odio a Harry.

-¿El amo llamaba?

-Kreacher, ¿te está permitido subir al cuarto de las chicas?

Kreacher se lo quedó mirando un rato sin ninguna expresión en la cara, después de unos segundos hizo otra profunda reverencia como indicando que sí que le estaba permitido.

-Bien, sube al cuarto de las chicas, que no te vean, ni te oigan, ni las despiertes ni hagas nada para que se den cuenta de que estás ahí….

Kreacher murmuraba por lo bajo cosas que Harry no quería oír, aunque pudo captar las palabras, amo, sucio y pervertido, Harry siguió como si no oyera- Despierta a la chica Weasley, la pelirroja, ¿entiendes?...

-¡Oh sí, Kreacher entiende, la pequeña traidora que tira bombas fétidas en la casa de mi ama, esa cochina….

Harry levantó la mano como advirtiéndole que su vida dependía de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-No la asustes Kreacher, lo tienes prohibido, despiértala y dile que la estoy esperando aquí. Si me entero que la insultas o cualquier otra cosa…

-¿Le daréis la prenda al pobre Kreacher?-Dijo esto con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-No. Nunca. Te juro que te regalaré a los padres de Hermione y me aseguraré de que tengas que obedecerles, son muggles, ¿sabes?-Harry le miraba con una sonrisa sardónica y un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

Kreacher parecía asustado y colérico a la vez. Bajó las orejas puntiagudas y miró a Harry a la cara.

-Kreacher despertará a la niña Weasley sin problemas, joven amo.

Harry vio desaparecer al elfo doméstico una vez más con una expresión de asco en la cara, unos treinta segundos más tarde Kreacher volvió a aparecer en la sala común y le hizo una reverencia a Harry.

-¿Desea el joven amo algo más de Kreacher?

Pero Harry ya no le prestaba atención al elfo pues en las escaleras Ginny había asomado vestida con su ropa de cama, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kreacher quien mencionó algo de las cocinas y desapareció. Harry notó que Ginny llevaba el mismo camisón con el que Harry la había visto en segundo curso en la Madriguera, solo que ahora, para su deleite Ginny lo llenaba más en ciertas partes y le estaba considerablemente más corto. Harry le sonrió y se acercó a los pies de la escalera, ella le devolvió una perezosa sonrisa y bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojos mientras Harry la miraba mientras descendía, nada más alcanzar el suelo de la sala común Ginny le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Harry y se colgó de él con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Harry sonrió mientras la abrazaba para soportar su peso, estaba seguro que si la soltaba, Ginny resbalaría por su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Mientras hablaba le buscaba la cara con la suya y frotaba su nariz contra la de ella. Ginny suspiró y cambio de hombro metiendo más su cara en el cuello de Harry, el suspiro le hizo cosquillas a Harry y le puso la carne de gallina.

Empezó a caminar hacia el sofá con ella todavía colgada del cuello arrastrándola entre tímidas protestas por parte de ella que sonaban como si fuera un gatito pequeño.

Cuando llegaron al sofá Harry la soltó y Ginny se dejó caer todavía reticente a abrir los ojos, Harry se le quedó mirando mientras ella se acomodaba en la mejor postura y por un momento pensó, que se había quedado dormida, pero al segundo siguiente Ginny abrió un ojo muy despierto se incorporó como un resorte y tiró de la camiseta de Harry hasta tumbarlo en el sofá encima de ella. Harry sintió una acometida de pánico, si bajara alguien y los veía así; en medio de la sala común, con Ginny en camisón, ella tumbada medio dormida pero muy abrazada a él, y el totalmente echado encima de ella...

-¿Has dormido bien?-Ginny tenía la voz perezosa y soñolienta- Yo he tenido un sueño fantástico. He soñado que me besabas en medio de la sala común delante de todo el mundo, y luego me pedías que fuera tu novia.

Harry sonrió, apoyó los codos a los lados de la cara de Ginny y la miró: fingía; no había soñado eso, su sonrisa decía que había mentido flagrantemente. Harry bajó la cabeza porque ya no pudo resistirse más y la besó, como si él fuera un príncipe y ella la bella doncella a la que sólo el beso de su amado puede despertar. Cuando Harry levantó la cara para mirarla otra vez vio que estaba totalmente despierta, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos y apretados como para recibir un beso más, Harry se rió, y ella abrió otra vez un ojo para mirarlo; se movió ligeramente debajo del cuerpo de él mientras subía todavía más la boquita de piñón, y Harry dejó de sonreír y bajó la cabeza para complacerla. Era imposible que un día pudiera empezar mejor, bueno, tan sólo quitando a Kreacher de la escena.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que Harry decidió que Ginny tenía otras partes igualmente besables y muy interesantes y apetecibles, apartó la boca de la de ella y le besó las mejillas y los párpados mientras ella adoptaba una expresión lánguida y ambigua en su cara, mientras le besaba en las mejillas Harry descubrió que su orejita también parecía deseable, se acercó a ella pero antes de besarla lo asaltó el olor a flores más claro y profundo que nunca, hundió la nariz en el hueco que quedaba entre la oreja y el cuello de Ginny inspirando profundamente, y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo cuando sintió que a Ginny se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Oyeron pasos arriba, la gente empezaba a levantarse. Ginny hizo ademán de quitárselo de encima y él lo hizo entre tímidas protestas, estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Voy a vestirme, ahora bajo.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras. El "ahora", comprobó Harry, resultó ser media hora, pues cuando Ginny bajó la sala común era un hervidero de gente y Harry estaba aburrido, apoltronado en un sillón a un suspiro de quedarse dormido.

Ginny se acercó a él y le tocó en el hombro varias veces.

-Ya estoy.

-Ya era hora- cuando se giró y la vio decidió que valía la pena la espera.

Ginny se había puesto un vestidito de tirantes anchos blanco estampado con diminutas flores moradas aquí y allí, el vestido era bastante largo y holgado a partir de la cintura, pero de cintura para arriba era apretado y generoso de escote. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta atrás alta con la raya a un lado, un mechón de pelo rojo le caía en la cara, y había asegurado el pelo con horquillas blancas a un lado. No llevaba ni pendientes, ni ningún collar, ni nada parecido, pero Harry pensó que no le hacía falta, ya estaba preciosa.

Ella sonrió abiertamente ante su evaluación, y cogiéndose los lados de la falda como una niña dio una vuelta en redondo para él. Harry la detuvo y le cogió las manos, bajó la cabeza para darle un beso….

-¿Para qué te has vestido así?- Ron estaba a unos tres metros de ellos y los miraba con cara rara, como si todavía no entendiera que ellos dos, estaban juntos.

-Para Harry- Harry se hinchó tanto que pensó que saldría volando.

Ron hizo un sonido como si se estuviera atragantando con su propia risa.

-Ya te ha visto recién levantada, por mucho que te arregles nada cambiará esa dolorosa imagen.

Harry reaccionó en seguida, Ginny sacó en un segundo su varita (Y Harry se preguntó dónde diablos la llevaba escondida) pero antes de que Harry tuviera que detenerla, Ginny había bajado la varita y se reía. Harry se giró y vio la mueca de dolor y vergüenza en la cara de su amigo y seguidamente vio que lo que provocaba ese dolor y vergüenza, era que una mano le tiraba de la oreja, una mano a la que le seguía un brazo, y luego un cuello que tenía encima una cabeza con una mata de pelo rizado revuelto que pertenecía, sin lugar a dudas, a Hermione.

-Eres de lo que no hay Ronald, no se te puede dejar sólo.

-Me haces daño Hermione, y no chilles, me duele la cabeza

-Eso te pasa por tonto, y por beber demasiado.

Harry observaba la situación con diversión, Hermione regañaba a Ron como si fuera la Señora Weasley regañando al señor Weasley, Ginny y él se miraron y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que los dos habían pensado lo mismo, Ginny le cogió la mano y acercó la cabeza su hombro mientras seguían observando la situación: Hermione ahora se acercaba a la doblemente enrojecida oreja de Ron (por la vergüenza y el tirón) y le susurraba algo a éste. Unos segundos más tarde, Ron estaba serio, Hermione le había soltado la oreja y ya se comportaban de forma normal, para ser ellos.

-Estás muy guapa Ginny-Ginny sonrió y Harry la cogió por la cintura y la acercó aún más como dándole la razón a Hermione pero también era un gesto posesivo.

-Dile algo bonito a tu hermana, Ron- Hermione le hablaba como a un niño pequeño al que se le enseñaba a dar las gracias, Ron la miraba de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, exactamente, como un niño enfadado, durante un segundo Harry pensó, que Ron le sacaría la lengua infantilmente a Hermione

-Algo bonito.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, pero debió decidir que ya era suficiente por hoy.

-Oh, está bien. Vamos. Quiero ver que cara ponen todos cuando os vean entrar en el gran comedor juntitos.

Los cuatro juntos bajaron al gran comedor, Harry estaba seguro que él y Ginny parecían dos tortolitos, y durante un segundo se acordó de Fleur y Bill, y por un momento, les entendió a la perfección, si por él fuera, se pasaría el día mirando con ojos embobados a Ginny y haciéndose mimitos.

Cuando entraron en el Gran comedor, Harry vio como todos se giraban y se quedaban en silencio, pasaron por las mesas normalmente pero cuando pasaban la gente cuchicheaba, muchas chicas miraban a Ginny con odio y Harry vio que no parecía importarle, sin embargo Harry, no dejó de notar la mirada de profundo asco y animadversión que Cho le dirigió a Ginny, Michael no miraba a Ginny con asco, le miraba a él con asco, y comprendió que la mirada de Cho no se debía al partido de quiditch. Merlín, debía de haber estado ciego.

Para rematar la alegría de Harry, a sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor, vio que Seamos le murmuraba a Dean "Ella nunca se vistió así para ti".

Harry estuvo todo el desayuno sonriendo como un idiota.

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante tranquilo, pero estoy trabajando en un fic que trate sobre la famosa _happy hour by the lake after lunch_, me temo que va a quedarme un poquito lemon, por eso tampoco he querido poner mucha "acción" en este capítulo y tampoco tengo claro si continuaré esta historia, puesto que creo que ha llegado un punto, en que no puedo dar más de sí a los primeros pasos de estos dos. El Próximo paso, lo darán en otro fic.


End file.
